What Did you Exspect?
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Continuatioin of Slavery. *finished
1. Default Chapter

Your Strange  
  
For those who have said I need to continue this. Here it is. For you flamers. You give me so much amusment. Thankyou to all.  
  
General disclamers I do not own FF7 so on so forth. So now heres the story.  
  
  
Sephiroth looks up from weeding the garden. His face held a funny little quirk to it. Cloud sighs and pretends not to notice. It was becomming clearer in his teen years that he was a reincarnation of the great Sephiroth. Not like a bad thing or anything but he just kept asking the wreidest queistions.  
  
  
"Tell me dad. WHY did you want the great and all powerful Sephiroth dead?" Sephiroth asks.  
  
  
"Because he killed alot of people close and dear to me. I hated him also cause he was a threat and made me look weak."  
  
  
"Dad hate to burst your bubble but in your day a granny could've beat the shit out of you." Sephiroth laughs.  
  
  
"Take that back!" Cloud snaps.  
  
  
"Make me." Sephiroth challages. "If your so strong make me reget saying a granny can beat the day lights out of you. Oh wait you can't your to weak!"  
  
  
Cloud grabs a clump of dirt and tosses at his already fleeing son. Smileing Cloud gets to his feet and chases Sephiroth across the feild. It was a halarus site that you just had to be there to see. Course by the time they got up to the house Ve had a nice cold bucket of water ready for them.  
  
  
"MOM!"  
  
  
"VE!"  
  
  
Ve chuckles and throws some towls at them. "Next time you two think about tearing up the feilds think about the consuquences. Not only do you two look like bunch of pigs but you ruin the crop."  
  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth look at each outher. Mischief plain and clear on their faces.  
  
  
"OH no boys don't you dare think about it. NO!"  
  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud grab Ve and drag her kicking and screaming to the creak by the house. On the count of three they toss her in. Ve lands with a huge splash. The Cloud and Sephiroth high five each other.  
  
  
"You to are SO dead for this!" Ve warns.   
  
Sephiroth and Cloud laugh hystarically. Ve was so easy to rile. Facing her was a small consuquce to pay for the laugh. One so great that none of them seen the impending danger until a loud crack and a blinding light.   
  
  
Cloud can feel his body rise into the air. His mind barely caculation what just happen. All he could wonder is where his wife and son is. The world went black.\  
  
  
Sephiroth rolls over. His head felt like hell. Just like the rest of his body. Struggling to his feet he finds himself in a barren land. Tree's scorched and standing like skeletons. Yellow sand is all that rmains of the ground. The creek was gone. Just where the hell was he? Sephiroth opens his mouth and gives a loud long shout for dad.  
  
  
Cloud awoke to the same scene but Ve was near to him. Thankfully in better shape than him. A smokey mist rolls in. It was obvious that somthing struck the earth. Walking up the slope Cloud notices a crater. At suspected a metor.  
  
  
"Where's our son Cloud." Ve asks taking CLouds arm.  
  
  
"I don't know. But I do have the feeling that he's alright."  
  
  
Sephiroth kicks a stone hard and watches it skip across the sea of sand. Anger and lonelyness pulse throw his vains. Somthing awkerdly familar to him.  
  
  
"Damn you dad!" Sephiroth curses underneth his breath. "I should have killed you in my eailer life."  
  
  
Sephiroth kicks anouther stone but this time see's something small, red, and furry. Sephiroth crouches down and digs slowly.   
  
  
Probably feeling the disturbance above it the read fuzzy thing moved. Sephiroth sucks in his breath and digs faster. What ever it was it was still alive  
  
  
Upon freeing the little one, Sephiroth hold him up to the sun. He was amazed to see he looked like a square faced wolf with a black mane. Big blue eyes stare at him with fear and tiredness.  
  
  
"Hey little one where do you belong."  
  
  
  
The red wolf points it's nose to the west. Figuring the animals instincts better than his, Sephiroth walks west. For he himself needed his dad.  
  
  
Sephiroth walked for what it seemed for hours. The little one falling asleep in his arms. Looking dead animal in Sephiroths arms.  
  
  
A powerful force push Sephiroth foward. Cletching the body in his arms Sephiroth falls to the ground. Once reality gain he could feel paws on his back.  
  
  
A red streak takes the budle from his arms. Leaving Sephiroth at the creatures mercy. Sephiroth closes his eyes and waits for the jaws to close around his neck, He will not provoke them.  
  
  
"I should have known this was your doing Sephiroth." The voices growls.  
  
  
It talked. Sephiroth summens his strenth and rolls over to see a bigger version of the little one he saved.  
  
  
"How do you know my name?" Sephiroth asks dumbfounded.  
  
  
"How do I know your name! You killed so many and you wonder how I know my name! Just now you hurt my son!"  
  
  
Sephiroth feels the paws push down harder. The creatures eyes showed pure hatered. It's black mane sticking up on end. Sephiroth sighs he knew what he must do.  
  
  
"I'm Sephiroth Strife. Son of Cloud and Ve Strife." Sephiroth meets eyes with the creature. "I came upon your son kicking rocks on my way to find my father and mother. We where blown apart by... ... What ever in hell it was."  
  
  
"Your telling the truth." The creature hops off. "I'm RedVIII"  
  
  
Sephiroth sits up. He could feel his back stinging. He didn't need three guesses to know what it was. RedVIII turned and checked on his arosing son. Sephiroth took the time to swiftly walk away, leaving a crimson stain in the sand.  
  
  
RedVIII scans the horizen for Sephiroth but didn't see him. RedVIII looks at the blood. He knew her seriously wounded Sephiroth. Without help he would bleed to death.  
  
  
"I'll be back." RedVIII glances at his mate then bounds off.  
  
  
Sephiroth began to feel somthing wet run down his legs. He didn't care. It was hot and he felt light headed. Looking on the sea of sand continued on and on. And it began to spin.  
  
  
"Dad." Sephiroth wispers weakly than trips.  
  
  
In his last movement before he fell into unconsciousness he grabs a long thing in a white cloth in the sand and pulls it to him. Then he lets the darkness over take him.  
  
  
RedVIII grabs Sephiroth's arm and pulls him to safety. A creature burrows back into the sand. RedVIII shudders. If funky creatures started to pop up there was only one person invovled.   
  
  
Grabbing the back of Sephiroth coller he starts off to a friends place. For certian it was still there.  
  
  
***  
I know the begining sucks. Thats what you gets when you pressure me.\  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Usual disclamer. I don't own FF7  
  
  
Sephiroth 


	2. Chap2

Chapter2  
  
  
Warning: this fic might get a little strange. I'm hyped up for college and anime central. Conserned for may kitty, Suiichi. Pissed at all the people who said my cat is smart. And want to dismember one vet for saying I'm not a good care giver to Suiichi. My cat is happy, spoiled, loved, and healthy sept for the gash in her foot. Well unto the fic. If you go to the ACEN look for a woman with a large brown spot on her neck and glasses. Dat me, feel free to say hi.   
  
  
I no not own FF7, if this ain't your first fic I think you know all the disclamer mumbo jumbo from other fan fic wrighters.  
  
  
  
As Sephiroth comes around, he can hear two people argueing. Forcing his eyes open, and to fucus, he notices he's in a room. Ungly rusted walls surround him. A old rug spred across the floor, trying to mimic some class. Be side the bed is a warped bureau.  
  
  
"I don't care who the flying fuck he is he's not staying here!" A unfamilar voice screams.  
  
  
"I don't have time for this, I have to get back to my family." Sephiroth reconizes the voice as RedVIII.  
  
  
"He looks like Sephiroth, walks like Sephiroth, talks like Sephiroth, shit his name IS Sephiroth. So he's fucken not staying here!"  
  
  
Sephiroth herd enouph. Ignoring his burning back, and the pain in his arm, Sephiroth rolls out of bed. In the corner he eyes a long white object. He reconizes it was the thing he grabed before he lost consciousness. Curious he walks over it and opens up.  
  
  
A black trench coat surrounds a long sword. 'Masume' the name of the sword enters his mind. Looking into the shiny blade he can see himself... About 13 years from now.  
  
  
Sephiroth drops the sword on the table. He reconizes the face he seen. That was him in his past life. Sephiroth laughs to himself and grabs the trench coat.   
  
  
It was missing it's armor but it was still in good shape. It X closed in the front leaving his chest bare. Almost a tease, daring people to stab at the varable point. Every time they did though, they met the legendary masume.   
  
  
"Get him the fuck off my ship!"  
  
  
Sephiroth grabs the masume and heads to the door. As he passes a body size mirror, he realizes how funny looks. Trench coat. tight black work pants covered in sand and blood, and a hole in the right knee. And to top it off Sephiroth was still in his sandles.  
  
  
Shruging Sephiroth walks out the door. Confronting a pissed off man with grey hair and a cigerette in his mouth. Electricty took a solid form.  
\  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenice." Sephiroth says pushing by them all.  
  
  
"Cid." RedVIII growls.  
  
  
"Shit. You can stay here. For a little while!"  
  
  
Sephiroth pauses and turns around. "No thanks."  
  
  
Sephiroth makes his way to out side railing. He realized how high up he was. Sephiroth closes his eyes and regains his barings. Looking down agian Sephiroth notices a bay beneath him. He could survive the jump and he knew it. Sephiroth hops up on the railing and prepares to jump.  
  
  
Cid mouth drops, he couldn't belive this. If this was Clouds kid he'd be dead if he let Sephiroth jump. Clenching his teeth he grabs a surprised Sephiroth and decks him and pulls him back. Sending Sephiroth sprawling unto the floor of the Highwind. Cid felt remourse at the look of the innocent kid.  
  
  
  
"Asshole, if your dad is Cloud he'd fucken kill me if you jumped. NOw you better sit the fuck down over there you shithead. " Cid pointes to a support. "And while you are here you will be restrained."  
  
  
Sephiroth gulps and crab walks backwards. Scared shitless would be a understatement. Cid ties Sephiroth's hands behind his back. The pole was to make shure he didn't move or jump.  
  
  
By the time Cloud and Ve are located, Sephiroth had began to slump into depression. Cid came walking up to him cursing like a storm. Cid free's Sephiroth from the pole than reties his hands. This time in front.  
  
  
"Whoof." Sephiroth says sarcasticly for being lead by a rope.  
  
  
Cid glares backwards. Sephiroth cringes and lowers his head. This guy was still pissed.  
  
  
"Dumb brat."  
  
  
  
Cid leads Sephiroth off the Highwind and across the land. In the distance he can see the growing form of his father and mother.  
  
  
"Hey Cloud do you have a son?" Cid calls out.  
  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
  
  
"Because I found the shithead I think." Cid growls.  
  
  
Cid pushes Sephiroth foward. Sephiroth staggers but then when he was in the clear he turns, raises his tied hands, and gives Cid a double sulute. (A term used here is wisconsin for flicking someone with both middle fingers.) Sephiroth laughs at Cid curses.  
  
  
"Ve, take our son some where and talk to him. BEFORE Cid kills him."  
  
  
"Fine with me." Ve unties her son and goes for a walk.  
  
  
Soon the arguement between Cloud and Cid erupts throw the air. Sephiroth and Ve start laughing. It was to funny, eventhough truely he wasn't. Ve suddenly turns around and slaps her son.  
  
  
"Mom what was that for?" Sephiroth asks holding his face.  
  
  
"For flicking off you elder. You know that. I just with I knew truely where you get your personality."  
  
  
Sephiroth grins and seperates from his mother. Ve watches as her sons back faces towards her. Inside she was still smailing. Walking foward somthing bite her leg. Ve pulls her leg away and see's snake.  
  
  
Almost instantly the world begins to spin. Siently she screams for her son. But no words come you. As her vision fades she can see her son face full of laughter turn around.  
  
  
"Mom!"  
  
  
Sephiroth runs to his mother as she stumbles and falls. A creature bursts from the sand. Sephiroth can feel his skin go dumb as he looks at the grosely deformed snake, or worm. What ever in the world it was.   
  
  
"DAD!" Sephiroth screams untop of his lungs and the creature dives for him.  
  
  
Ve watches helplessly as the creature crashes down where her son stood. She wimpers than the world goes black. Her son taken by the snake or worm. What ever in the world it was.  
  
  
***  
To be continued. I know I end it when it starts getting good but I like leaving cliff hangers... *notices you looking at her* ... Okay I have wrighters block! So sue me, oh wait don't please. 


	3. chap3

Chapter3  
  
  
I got some good news today. So I'm celebrating by putting out anouther chapter. ::shrugs:: Worse comes to worse I'll get a bad case of brain freeze. BUT I"M HAPPY! My kitty probably have no more than 6 stiches and I always wanted siamese and she's a nice portioin siamese! Even if she's grey and white. With some brown coming in on her face the older she gets. So with out further adu here it is.  
  
  
Usual disclamer. I don't owen FF7 and never will. So on so forth yada yada yada  
  
  
  
Cloud runs to where he herd his sons cry. Sephiroth was no where insite but he notices Ve laying on the ground breathing shallowly. He moves to her side, hoping and praying she was going to be okay.  
  
  
"Ve... Ve... Venus!" Cloud shakes his wife.  
  
  
  
Ve's eyes open weakly. "C... Cloud... Our son... Taken."  
  
  
Ve looses consciousness agian. Cloud looks up and towards Cid and RedVIII who fallowed him. RedVIII was sniffing around. Cid was scraching his head looking very sheepish. Cloud picks up Ve's limp body.  
  
  
"I'm going back to the ship and take care of Ve. Cid, RedVIII if you see anything please come get me." Cloud asks of them.  
  
  
"Okay. Shit, you go get your ass back to the ship. There's a first aid kit in the liqour cabinet. It has just about everying."  
  
  
Cloud nods and walks off. Cid looks at RedVIII, who watched Cid and Cloud. Knowing RedVIII wanted to talk in privite, Cid walks down by RedVIII.  
  
  
"RedVIII what the fuck is it?"  
  
  
"Hojo, his scent is all over this place,"  
  
  
  
"Shit! That can't be. There must be a fucken mistake. Hojo's dead!" Cid shouted enraged. "Give me proof and I'll belive you."  
  
  
RedVIII removes his paw to revel a little message. A simple calling card carved in stone. Cid drops his ciggerette.  
  
  
"Fuck." Cid fumbles for abouther cigerette. "Fuck."  
  
  
"The worse thing is, that after all this time I don't think he know's Sephiroth is not Sephiroth." Red VIII says in a calm truth.  
  
  
Cid looks towards the setting sun. Sands blew to form small dust devils. Somthing hits Cids mind. After the metor hit only plant life was distroyed, other things where just blown over. Hojo was looking for somthing, the body of his son. Thus meaning Sephiroth was in grave danger. Hojo wants to turn him back into his own self.  
  
  
"RedVIII we need to tell Cloud this soon. Ever notice all the vegitation is gone. Shit blown over. Hojo was looking for the body of his son. I would be shocked if that bastard whats to turn Sephiroth into his old self."  
  
  
Sephiroth sat crossleged in a small container. His eyes are squinted and hatred replaces fear. A skinny old man with grey hair pulled into a tight pony tail, walks up into the encloser. There was somthing in the mans eyes that made Sephiroth worry.  
  
  
"You don't reconize your father. The one who brought you into this world?"  
  
  
Sephiroth scoffs. He knew who his father was. Sephiroth closes his eyes. The mans face looks familar. The name Hojo came to mind. THen he remebers. Hojo is the original Sephiroths father. If this man didn't know he was not Sephiroth, he would just have to play him.  
  
  
"You are not my father Hojo." Sephiroth says in his coldest tone.  
  
  
"Not your father!" Hojo pounds on the cage wall. "Fine if I'm not your father than you'll be my test subject."  
  
  
"That's all I was to you from day one!" Sephiroth snaps.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Hojo hits the cage agian cracking it. "I loved you. I cared for you. But like now you proved to cold for me. Well you know what. I perfected the cloning process." Hojo gains his cool. "The clones my true son."  
  
  
Sephiroth harden his face, and watches Hojo. Hojo slams his hand down on a button. A back door opens and a replica of Sephiroth walks in. Sephiroth jumps up and faces him.  
  
  
"Sephi teach your brother a lesson. Teach him not to defy me."  
  
  
THe clone walks towards Sephiroth slowly. Sephiroth stands his ground. The origial Sephiroth would not run. He will not run. The clone takes a swing and Sephiroth dodges easly. Defensivly he brings his knee into the gut of the clone.  
  
  
The clone freezes. Had Sephiroth done it? No this was to easy. The clone moves and slames Sephiroth into the glass cracking it more. Sephiroth makes a small squack but dosn't scream. The sound of cracking glass did it for him.  
  
  
Sephiroth takes anouther punch to the gut before swinging at the clone. This time causing the clone a bloody nose. Angerly the clone punches Sephiroth in the face. Sephiroth staggers than charges the clone. Pushing him throw the glass.  
  
  
Hojo steps back as they sprawl unto the floor. The clone pins Sephiroth to the ground.  
  
  
"Die." The clone growls.  
  
  
Aa fist slams into Sephiroths face. Sephiroth can hear a crunching sounc. He barely noticed. Sephiroth was pissed, no one dared fight him. IN retliation Sephiroth brings his knee up. He didn't care where he hit.  
  
  
The clones eyes cross. Bulls eye. Sephiroth switches places and grabs a peice of glass and raises his arms. Needing to protect his clone Hojo grabs a needle and stabs it into Sephiroths back. As Sephiroth's body pauses in shock his injects the flewid.  
  
  
The clone watched as Sephiroth's eyes flicker. He was loosing consciousness, adn mainly strength. The clone reaches up and grips Sephiroth. Vengefully he stands up and cucks Sephiroth across the lab. Smiling as Sephiroth smakes painfully into a table.  
  
  
"Stupid clone. Even Sephiroth is stronger than you.Go dump him on the surface and then we'll go back to square one. When you are stronger I promice you can kill him. We'll start the smaller villages. Now hurry and dispose of him. He's no use to us anymore I don't even know why I brought him here in the first place.:  
  
  
The clone nods and goes to retreive Sephiroth.  
  
  
***   
Okay bad place to end but I can't think of anymore I swear. Not to mention I don't want to make this to long. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter uhhh I forget... 3? Wait no 4. Yeah chapter four.  
  
  
Good new I can work on fics fast agian. :)  
  
  
Usual disclamers, I don't own FF7 so on so forth.  
  
  
  
Sephiroth cracked his eyes open and notices a rainbowed angel. Sliced by even black bars. Blinking agian he realizes he's in a church but still a prison no less. Sephiroth lays at the foot of a old cross. How would God take this that some one put bars over the window's and turned it into a cage. A cage that was familer from his past.  
  
  
Sephiroth takes a painful breath of air. Like the several he taken before. Why did he concern about Gods like and dislikes? It was not like he was really hear for him.  
  
  
Sephiroth reaches up and touches the left side of his face. The cheek bones moved painfully. His cheek was busted. Sephiroth pertty boy face probably looked funny by now.  
  
  
As he moved into full consciousness, he prayed to go back into darkness. There was only one way for that. Sephiroth sits up fast and lets out a stifeled scream. As his nerved overlaoded with pain, Sephiroth looses consciousness.  
  
  
"My son, where the hell is my son!" Ve screams at Cloud. "It's been over twenty four hours and we haven't seen him!"  
  
  
"I know Ve, but I'm certian he's perfectly fine. Now excuse me I got to talk to Cid."  
  
  
Cloud darts out the door. He loves his wife, but with out her son she was as dangerous as a murder. Cloud closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. How much more complicated can this be?   
  
  
Upon opening his eyes he notices Cid walking down the halway. A girl with died blue hair, about a year older than Sephiroth, and spoon body shaped fallows him.  
  
  
"Who is she?" Cloud asks.  
  
  
"My daughter. She's in there."  
  
  
"You fucken owe me for this dad." She pulls open the door and walks in.  
  
  
"So?" Cloud asks wondering if he found anything.  
  
  
"I didn't find anything... But your wife is pregnant agian. Shit I did some test when she was sick."  
  
  
Clouds jaw drops to the floor. She Couldn't be. Not for any reason but she couldn't be.  
  
  
"A... A... A..."  
  
  
"Fuck Cloud she is for certian. Get over it you idiot. Your going to be a dad agian."  
  
  
"Ve's going to kill me she said one kid, and one kid only."  
  
  
"Cid, Cloud I have something." RedVIII slowly walks down the halway.  
  
  
"What is it? Better not be anouther kid." Cloud jokes still in shock.  
  
  
There is a village about twenty miles from here. It's been unaffected but this devestatioon. I'm perty certion that is also where we'll find Hojo."  
  
  
"Fuck, twenty miles we can make that in less than a half an hour." Cid lights up anouther ciggerette.  
  
  
"Well than lets get going before Ve kills us all." Cloud mumbles.  
  
  
Back inside is Ve, Cids daughter sits on a chair and chews on her finger nails. Ve sat crossleged on the bed doodling on a peice of paper. Her face showing a varity of emotions.  
  
  
"So what are you going to name your kid?" Cid's daughter asks bored.  
  
  
"My kids name already is Sephiroth, what do you mean?" Ve looks up.  
  
  
"Two kids by the name of Sephiroth. Ain't that kinda confusin'"  
  
  
"Your mistaken, I only have one kid ma'am." Ve brushes her off.  
  
  
"Not according to the blood test Cid took. In a couble months it's gonna be two... I guess they didn't have time to tell you... ...Ve you alright?"  
  
  
Ve stares blankly foward. It was for certian someone was dead as of tonight.  
  
  
As Cid predicted they got to the village in less than a half an hour. It was a quit small town, on the our skirts of the disaster. The people themselves where quit. Somthing scared them good. Outsiders are not welcome with open hospitality.  
  
  
"So what now Cloud?" RedVIII asks.  
  
  
"Plain and simple look for a odd looking building."  
  
  
Sephiroth awoko to somthing licking his face. Instictively he swats away the furry creature. And of course it comes back and flops across his neck.  
  
  
Sephiroth forces his body to sit up. The fuzzy creature didn't like it, but put up with it. What Sephiroth see's before him melts his heart.   
  
  
It was about a year old kitten. It looks like a siamese, but it had grey droppings on it. Than across those grey spots was a dark, amost black, strait line. Than it looks as thow it streaked down to make lines on the light grey surface. It's nose was colored grey, the grey comming to a poit at the top of the nose. As the cat turns around he notices the top grey part of her head sloped to a point also. When her huge ears stuck up it looked like a heart. Then the biggest grey spot curved aroound it. A white patch seperating it about a half of inch.  
  
  
Sephiroth scoops the kitty into his arms and lisen to it purr. The kitten meows and puts a paw on Sephiroths face. The size of the paw startled him. If he didn't know better it looked like the cat had aposabe thumbs. But instead she had seven on her right side and eight on her left. A screwed up kitty indeed.  
  
  
Looking up at the cross Sephiroth smiles. If not for this kitty he would've just surendered and died right here.   
  
  
"Hey kitty is there away out?" Sephiroth asks.  
  
  
"Meow." The kitty didn't move.  
  
  
"Thought not but I have to find a way out." Sephiroth looks into the kittys yellow green eyes. "Do you want to come with me kitty."  
  
  
The cat purrs louder and kitty kisses Sephiroth. Sephiroth raises his head as a door slams shut. Quickly Sephiroth finds somthign to wright a message on. Hojo is comming and his time was running out.  
  
  
"Kitty go find a dumb blonde... OH wait... ...Uh A dense blonde with a smoker and a wolf type creature. Even though I'm certian he's a cat... I don't know but hurry hide."  
  
  
The cat bounds off into a corner and disapeers. Seconds before Hojo shows his face.  
  
  
"I take it your enjoying you solitary confinement." Hojo smiles.  
  
  
  
/solitary confinement/ sephiroth thinks to himself. /I had pain and the cat to keep me company./  
  
  
"It's alright not to answer." Hojo crouches down by Sephiroth. "I herd you where dead my son.I distroyed all that land to distroy to fidn you grave. When I didn't find any I was certian you where alive."  
  
  
Sephiroth looks away. Fusterated, Hojo stands up.  
  
  
"Fine be that way. When the clone is ready this city will be the first to go. You can watch it die."  
  
  
Sephiroth watches as Hojo storms out of the church. Sephiroth smiles to himself. Hojo had no clue no clue at all. This church his dad, Cloud, used to take him to every year. Up the hill over looking the lake lake is the grave of the grat Sephiroth. He distroyed all the other lands when in fact what he was looking for was right at his front door.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Okay this is Saturday, tommarows sunday... ... I think I can get this done by anime central. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter five.  
  
I'm chopping supper so I might end up chopping up charater. Don't belive me, I'll never get the onion smell out of the key bored.  
  
  
Usual disclamers, I don't own FF7 yada yada so on and so forth.  
  
  
  
Cloud, Cid and RedVIII enter a bar. To tired emotionly and physically to continue. They see RedVIII and decide to ignore the no animals sign. In fear they might get shredded.  
  
  
"Hey, get me a beer, and have you seen a man named Hojo."  
  
  
The barnder pours Cloud a beer. Sitting it heavly unto the counter, the bartender gives Cloud a cold, angry look. A definat yes he had. It also ment they where at the right city.  
  
  
"Where no to look?"  
  
  
"Cat get out of here!" Someone screams.   
  
  
RedVIII turns around to give him a peice of his mind. A grey and white flash stops him. The cat jumps unto Clouds lap and drops somthing.  
  
  
"I don't want whatever you stole or killed." Cloud yells standing up.  
  
  
Cid grabs the object. Reading the note he taps Cloud on the shoulder.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Fuck dumbass, it's nothing he killed or stole it's a letter from your son."  
  
  
Cloud grabs the letter and reads the note.  
  
  
Dad I'm in the church from the past.  
Hurry Hojo is comming.  
Sephiroth  
P.S.: This is my cat. Any harm comes   
to her you'll have to face me.  
  
  
Cloud looks at the cat, and sighs.  
  
  
"Worrying about anouther Strife in the family?" Cid asks.  
  
  
"Shut up, lets just go get Sephiroth before it's to late... Umm what does Sephiroth mean by a church of the past?'  
  
  
The cat meows than runs out the door. RedVIII fallows, and with no other options the other two fallow too. The bartender looks at the retreating forms and sighs. More money lost.  
  
  
Sephiroth was sleeping soundly when he herd the door agian. He didn't care, he just yawns and settles deeper into the floor. He didn't want to wake up yet.  
  
  
"Wakey, wakey, Sephiroth." Hojo's voice coos.  
  
  
Sephiroth didn't respond. He didn't feel like it.  
  
  
Hojo grabs Sephiroth arms and jerks Sephiroth up to his feet. Disconcerned, Hojo ignores the pain he caused Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabs his rips and glares at Hojo.  
  
  
"Your comming with me." Hojo insists. "You got that?"  
  
  
Sephiroth cringes as Hojo's cold fingers sqeeze his arm. A cold look is all Sephiroth gives him. After awhile Sephiroth can feel his arm bones slowly surrendering under the pressure. He would not give in.  
  
  
Hojo feels Sephiroth's arm begin to crush. Disincourged by Sephiroth Artic glare finishes crushing Sephiroths arm quickly. Hojo tosses down Sephiroths arm and calls for the clone.  
  
  
Sephiroth ignores the pain in his arm and remains still. He had to hold on a little while longer. His dad will find him. He had to.  
  
  
The clone picks Sephiroth up by the trench coat and fallows Hojo. Sephiroth began to rethink his chouce about resisting, This was killing his ribs. As he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the clone slams Sephiroth into a cage wall.  
  
  
Hojo ignores Sephiroth groan and begins to hook up wires, and tubes. He was enjoying this game with Sephiroth. Soon, very soon, this game will reach will reach the ultimite high.  
  
  
"Let him down Sephi." Hojo orders.  
  
  
The clone drops Sephiroth and closes the door tight. Hojo makes one finial check and hit's a button.'  
  
  
Sephiroth sits in the cage and wonders which wires he can pull off. Before any action a clear thick liquid begins to fill the tank. Sephiroth shivers and stands up. The liquid filled quickly. And soon Sephiroth was forced to hold his breath.  
  
  
"Breathe Sephiroth it's safe." Hojo says forthright.  
  
  
Sephiroth opens his mouth and takes a breath. His body breaking into culvultions. This was unusual for his body. After awhile the culvultions stop. Leaving Sephiroth feeling exsausted.  
  
  
"He's breathing the liquid now..." Hojo looks at the clone. "Would you like the honers."  
  
  
The clone grins and types in some commands on the computer. Commands to push mako into Sephiroth. Hojo watches the monoter diligently. It had been awhile since Sephiroth was exsposed, acording to Hojo's thoughts. Knowing Sephiroth might not be able to handle the mako, Hojo leaves him alone.  
  
  
Someone was looking for him. Hojo will let them in. Then kill them. Plain and simple.  
  
  
***   
  
Okay i gatta stop for i run out of conclusions. THis ain't as going as fast as I want so you might not get it complete before acen. 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
  
Hmm... I defently ain't doing somtheing right cause no ones making this difficult....  
  
  
Usual disclamers, I son't own FF7 so on so forth.  
  
  
  
The cat sat on the front steps of the church meowing piteafully. Cloud grips his buster sword tight and prepares to slice down the door.  
  
  
Sephiroth was right this was a curch of thieir past.  
  
  
Cid grabs the cat, and steps. Cloud quickly makes mince meat out of the door.   
\  
  
It was obvious that the church was empty from the bigining the only reason that they knew Sephiroth was here is that he left behind his shoe. Cloud picks up the shoe, and looks around. Where the sencond is where Sephiroth should be.  
  
  
"RedVIII, do you smell anything?"  
  
  
"Nothing but you and Cid's B.O." RedVIII answers nonchalantly.  
  
  
Cloud and Cid check there own armpits and cringe. RedVIII is right. There B.O. is bad.  
  
  
  
"Wheres the fucken cat?" Cid asks looking aorund.  
  
  
Cloud runs outside and looks around for the cat. RedVIII joins in on the search. Cid just stands in the doorway cursing Sephiroth's choice on a cat.  
  
  
They find Sephiroth's cat playing with Sephiroth's other shoe in the opening of a mine. Cid picks up the cats and sticks the fiesty thing in his jacket. The cat surrenders.  
  
  
Sephiroth finds himself in a nightmare, watching himself. At the hands of his dream self he see's himself coldly killing familys. A total masacer. Sephiroths body shakes.  
  
  
"This is not a dream." A deep voice rumbles throw the darkness.  
  
  
Sephiroth faces the older face in his sword from ealier. The older persons face is heavy with greif and shame.  
  
  
"Sephiroth, this is not a dream. This is what I did in my past life. I confused heaven and hell so they reicarnated me as you."  
  
  
"I did this in a past life?"  
  
  
The old man nods. "You got to hold on. If you die now I can't garentee your going to get anouther chance for redemption."  
  
  
"Hold on. I'm not playing with a full bag of memories, and you are saying if I die I'll have to pay for crimes I don't remeber?!"  
  
  
"Yes, thats because Iam you."  
  
  
Sephiroth turns and numbly as a woman is brudially mudered with her infant. This was what he did in his past life. Couldn't have someone told him sooner.   
  
  
Cloud, RedVIII and Cid come to a fork in the mine shafts. Not able to decide which way to go, Cid and Cloud plays rock paper sissors. After 8 stale mates Cloud finially wins. They go left.  
  
  
A giant deformed creature looms out of the darkness. Cid gloats on the fact her said right. Now they had a big ugly thing to fight. Cloud takes the offensive, but remains still. They all decide that it would be better for the creatre to make the first move,  
  
  
After two ours of painfully standing still the creature moves on. Finding his prey unworthy.  
  
  
"Cloud I don't like this. Hojo's creations just don't stare for two hours than walk away." RedVIII points out.  
  
  
"What can't some thing just have poor eyesight?" CLoud glances at RedVIII.  
  
  
"Fuck, Clouds going to get us killed." Cid sighs.  
  
  
"Well than we'll just go slowly but lets go."  
  
  
The trio moves slowly down the mine shaft. And quickly it turns into more like a quarters. Hojo's lab, they had found it. The coridor turns into a row of doors. Several of them probably traps.  
  
  
"So einstien which one?" Cid asks.  
  
  
"This is taking to long. Sephiroth will be dead before we discover the right room." Cloud curses.  
  
  
RedVIII wanders up the coridor. The scent here was clearer. Agian way to easy but Cloud wanted his son NOW.  
  
  
"In here." RedVIII keeps his voice fustration free.  
  
  
Cloud jogs up the halway to RedVIII. "Are you certian."  
  
  
RedVIII glares at Cloud. Takeing that as a yes Cloud pounds down the door. RedVIII was right. It was the right room. Clouds blood freezes as he see's Sephiroth in a tank that was faintly glowing green from mako.  
  
  
Cloud ignores RedVIII and Cids warnings and smashes his sword against the cage. It only cracked so Cloud hit it agian. This time a slimy clear liquid pouring across Cloud's boots and the floor. His son falls out in a tangle of wires and tubes. His skin was deathly cold.  
  
  
"Sephiroth, Sephiroth."  
  
  
Cloud shakes his soon. Soon Sephiroth's body cunvulces and pushes the liquid out of his lungs. Sephiroths eyes flicker than close. Fusterated Cloud pulls off the wires and tubes and moves his son away form teh poisons.  
  
  
"Sephiroth come on wake up." Cloud urges. "Sephiroth."  
  
  
Sephiroth's head rolls back and forth. Sephiroth tries to fight of the poisens in his system. The mako made it impossible.  
  
  
Some one claps behind Cloud. Cloud sets down Sephiroth and faces his foe. Only than realizing why RedVIII and Cid shouted out.  
  
  
"Congratulations find Sephiroth." Hojo's voice slices the air. "I don't know what Sephiroth is to you but I can see he's no longer your motal enemy."  
  
\  
"You leave him alone." Cloud growls and stands to protect his son.  
  
]  
"What are you two lovers. I'd swear that with you behavior."  
  
  
Clouds eyes narrow. "You leave my SON alone. When you took him, you crossed the line."  
  
  
"Your mistaken, I'm the one who fathered him." Hojo laughs.  
  
  
"No you didn't. He's only 17 and he's my son. Your son in dead. He died a martar."  
  
  
"You lie!"  
  
  
Sephiroth eyes flicker and this time stay open. Faintly he can see Hojo facing his dad. His dad was in danger.  
  
  
"Dad... Dad." Sephiroth croaks.  
  
  
"Shhh, Sephiroth, you'll be home by your mom soon enouph." Cloud confrorts.  
  
  
Hojo's face contorts with rage. He couldn't accept this. Fustrated and angrey he motions for the clone to leave RedVIII and Cid and attack CLoud.  
  
  
Sephiroth watches helplessly as the clone fights his dad. He never knew his dad could move like that. But age and arthritis was agianst Cloud. The clone could block his every move. Soon the clone kicks CLoud into a table. Perching himself for the kill instatly as to waste no time.  
  
  
Sephiroth rolls over and forces himself unto shakey feet, Nearly falling over once. The clone looks at Sephiroths glowing eyes and felt the masume pull from his hands. The sword flys across the room and into SEphiroth's hands. Sephiroths body twiches but remains steady.  
  
  
"I am Sephiroth, you have crossed the line and will die."  
  
  
***  
  
  
I mean, cause I'm trying for one a day. 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
  
I don't know why, but I just realized somthing funny. I read chapter 6 online and said OH(*&^$&$^ I did bad on that chapter and when I went to fix some of the probs and well. It's not on the errors are not on the disk. I copied and pasted the online and opened my version and yes there is a differnce. If someone can tell me what the hell with this, I'd really apreciate it.  
  
  
Usual diclamers I don't own FF7 so on so forth.  
  
  
  
"I AM SEPHIROTH!" Sephiroth yells on the top of his lungs.  
  
  
Hojo and the clone temperarly cower in fear. Sephiroth is pissed. If they lost the fight they were dead. Losing is unacceptable.  
  
  
Sephiroth watches as the clone takes a short sword, and the 40 steps to him. 40 steps remebering his past.   
  
  
First the death of his past life love, Aries. Killed in a fit of madness. Than what Hojo did to him as a kid. The fustration he had felt not knowing who his mother truely was. How he felt about Cloud for all those years. How he lost his wing. (reference to Sephiroth fic) All the people he killed, and then with the last step his death and rebirth.  
  
  
Jealosy, hatred, lonelyness, fustration, anger, fear, and the feeling of being lost. That what made up Hojo's son. That was not Sephiroth. He was Sephiroth.  
  
  
"I AM SEPHIROTH!"   
  
  
Sephiroth glows green and attacks with the grace of his past. All his broken and shattered bones forgotten for now. The clone stumbles backwards. This was not the man he fought eailer.   
  
  
Seeing in indefeasible defet; the clone drops the sword and prepares for death. Sephiroth takes it and beheads the clone. Blood spurting all over the place. Sephiroth didn't care, much less notice.  
  
  
Sephiroth rolls his eyes and stagers. He suddenly felt dizzy, and sick. Breath came in deep painful gasps.  
  
  
"Sephiroth relax. It's all over for now. Hojo ran off and RedVIII and Cid are fine." Cloud comferts.  
  
  
Sephiroth looks at his dad with bright green eyes. His eyes flicker and he begins to fall. Cloud rushes foward and catches his son.  
  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
  
Sephiroth dosn't answer. His body sapped of all it's energy.  
  
  
"Just let him rest Cloud, your damn boys tuff as nails." Cid says.  
  
  
Cloud shifts his sons wait in his arms and turns towards RedVIII and Cid. Clouds age looks more older than what it is. His eyes heavy with sorrow.  
  
  
"I know he's tuff, but with how much mako's been pushed into him..."  
  
  
"Cloud it's time to trust in you son." RedVIII turns and walks away.  
  
  
Cid reaches out and takes Sephiroth from Cloud. The cat jumps unto Sephiroths chest and curls up. Siently Cid leaves with Sephiroth.  
  
  
Cloud drops his arms, lowers his head and cries. He couldn't hold that hope. He was his father, he was supposed to protect him. He failed, he failed misrably, and now Sephiroth payed for it.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Okay I need to get this done. I checked over three times so there shouldn't be any mixed up letters. 


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8  
  
  
Yeah yeah I'll get to it but you know I always have to put my 2 cents in.  
  
  
Usual diclamers, I don't own FF7 okays? okays.  
  
  
Sephiroth lay in a coma for several months. One say he looked like death warmed over twice. On the day he awakes from a nightmare, somthing heavy was on top of him.  
  
  
Opening his eyes and lifting up the covers he see's a grey and white siamese type cat. Reaching down he scratches her head.  
  
  
"Suiichi Marumaya I never knew you where a devoted cat."  
  
  
Suiichi Marumaya purrs. Propting Sephiroth to force himself into a sitting position. He could here people scurring around the house. Curious Sephiroth moves out of bed. And quickly learns how weak he still was as he crashed into the end table and unto the floor. Suiichi Marumaya murrs and observes.   
  
  
The door flys open and Cid looks around worried about what might be happening. Cid picks the end table off Sephiroth.  
  
  
"Damn you boy you can be stupider than your father at times." Cid lifts Sephiroth into a wheel chair.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Sephiroth asks.  
  
  
"You mom's giving birth to-"  
  
  
"CLOUD YOUR DEAD!" A voice rips throw the house.  
  
  
"-Third sister."  
  
  
"What?" Sephiroth gasps.  
  
  
"Your mom's having triplets. And madder than a old fucken hen."  
  
  
Cid rolls Sephiroth out the door. Suiichi Marumaya hitching a ride. Takeing note he just woke up, Cid parks Sephiroth outside the birthing room. Perty soon he was handed one of his sisters. So fragile so cute. A good mixture of Cloud and Ve.  
  
  
"Hey you. You my new sissy. I'm going to have to help raise you cause mom's probably going to kill dad for this. Mom really didn't want a big family. ANd now your here." Sephiroth talks to the little one.  
  
  
His dad walks out after all the exsitement was over. Sephiroth looks up at his dad and notices heavy grey hair begining to show throw.  
  
  
"Ah come on dad it ain't all that bad." Sephiroth teases.  
  
  
"I almost kill you, then triplets." Cloud shakes his head and begins to walk away.  
  
  
Sephiroth notices that his dad was about to break but he had to tell him about the nightmare.  
  
  
"Dad." Sephiroth closes his eyes. "It's not over, Hojo will attack soon. And if you won't stand by me, than I will stand alone. Just like before."  
  
  
Cloud grabs the wheel chair and spins him around so he faces the mirror.  
  
  
"Look at your self Sephiroth!" Cloud snaps.  
  
  
Sephiroth opens his eyes. His cheek healed cleanly you couldn't tell where it was broken. Then Sephiroth notices his eyes. They still glowed brightly from the mako. Unlike other people who gone crazy from poisening his body accepted it and made it part of him.   
  
  
Something else in the mirror caught his eye. His sister. One of three that had a chance for a bright future.  
  
  
"Cloud," Sephiroth skips the formalitys. "I got my sisters to protect. I don't care what happens to me. These kids mean everything."  
  
  
"Foolish." Cloud walks away in a rage.  
  
  
Sephiroth sighs. This formed the perniment rift between the two. But someone had to stand up to Hojo when he showed up agian if it ment just him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
There a suspenceful ending,and I got a bad case of brain freeze form so many fics at once. 


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9  
  
  
Hopefully this is rounding the last. I'm running out of idea's here. I don't know how bad I get but if your under 17 make shure your parents don't find this offensive. I get really bad towards the end. Don't ask, please don't ask. I'm in a screwball mood today.  
  
  
Usual Disclamers I don't own FF7 yada yada and so on.  
  
  
  
  
It took a week before Sephiroth got back unto his feet. His dad the whole time made it clear that he was now doing this all on his own,  
  
  
Grabbing his sword, Sephiroth kisses his three sisters good bye. They are cute little angels, All three identical, it'll be fun when they get older.  
  
  
Cloud bumps shoulders with his son, as Sephiroth leaves. Short eye contact was made than Sephiroth was gone. Cloud sighs, he just did the hardest thing he could. He let his son go out into this world alone. Ve walks up behind Cloud, and watches Sephiroth fleeting form.  
  
  
"I wish you wouldn't have let him go like that." Ve imputs.  
  
  
"Well he asked for it. I know that Hojo got away, but he didn't need to go." Cloud grumbles. "We are fine, the plants are slowly growing back and we have a new children to look after. If he wants to run let him."  
  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
  
"Ve, he's a reicarnation of Sephiroth, he's not really my son... Our son." Cloud glares at her coldly.  
  
  
"I gave birth to him, raised him, clothed him, and watched his personality boom. That's what make a child a child, no more than that." Ve yells and slams the front door closed in Clouds face.  
  
  
"Ve, let me in!" Cloud pounds on the door.  
  
  
"Not with out MY son!"  
  
  
Cloud slams his fists down on the door hard. If she wanted it like this fine. Cloud turns and walks towards the barn. It'll be suitable enouph for now.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Sephiroth walks down the rocky road. Funstration over rided his lonelyness. Cloud didn't want him at home, his mother needed him cause his sisters were a trio of mischeif. Sephiroth kicks a stone. He couldn't let Hojo live.  
  
  
His nightmare gave a approximent location. Dreams usually heald the truth.  
  
  
Sephiroth walks three days and two nights to reach a city he burned in his past. The greatist death toll Sephiroth had ever taken in his first life.  
  
  
Slaming of shudders, and screams from startled woman told the horific story. A tomato slams into Sephiroths side, calmly Sephiroth wipes his side off.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I do not know why you fear me." Sephiroth says smoothly. "My names Seth Strife."  
  
  
"NO your not, your Sephiroth!"  
  
  
A angrey mob forms. Sephiroth shrugs and walks through the town. He would not provoke them. He did enouph in the past. The crowd will quit when they knew he didn't mean any harm. It was not like he lied about his name. It is Sephiroth Seth Strife.  
  
  
Once outside the city he found it. Hojo's lab. Here it was not hard to hide your intentions. Sephiroth pounds down the door and makes his way down the hall. Cutting down everything in his path.  
  
  
Hojo drops his jaw and stairs at Sephiroth he didn't exspect to see him. It was to late, like the angel of death Sephiroth stabs Hojo trought the midsection. With amazing strength Sephiroth lifts him off the ground. Whatching dispashently as the life disapeers out of him.  
  
  
"This is what YOUR son always wished to see. And throw my eyes he did." Sephiroth smiles.  
  
  
With out much effort he flings Hojo off the sword and into the nearest wall. One last look and Sephiroth turns to leave.  
  
  
"Think I'd die that easly?" A woice sneers.  
  
  
Hojo watches as Sephiroth turns to face him. But is met by the impact on Hojo's tenticals. (Thank God I stopped typing testicals.) Hojo laughs as Sephiroth is sent sprawling across the floor.  
  
  
Sephiroth stops and rolls into a crouch. His eyes narrow and consintrates on Hojo. Mouth figitively dropping as Hojo turns into a strage creature.  
  
  
"What's the matter Sephiroth, didn't I die when you stabed me coldly. You think with all this technology and break troughs I would've done (blares Dude Looks Like a Lady and tries to type the next part.) somthing to my somthing to myself."  
  
  
  
Sephiroth laughs. "You look like a lady monster!"  
  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
  
Sephiroth jumps high in the air and dodges the next attack.The smile still plasted across his face. Of course with any insecure man, it only enraged Hojo.  
  
  
Sephiroth takes a swing that Hojo barely dodges than Hojo scwers Sephiroth in several points with his tenticals.   
  
  
Sephiroth coffs up blood. "Check mate ya dumb fuck."  
  
  
Hojo's eys open wide as the masume streaks trough the air mortally. Disbelieving Hojo grabs his chest and backs up. This couldn't be. Sephiroth grabs Hojo and tosses him into a specamin cage. Carelessly he hooks wires and tubes up to Hojo. Than slams the door closed.  
  
  
Sephiroth wispers die in Japanese than hits a butten to pump mako and other poisons into him. Laughing he busts contaners than sets fire to the place. He loved fire. ;) Head held high Sephiroth walks home slowly.  
  
  
***  
  
::cackles:: I told you. I warned you. You wanna know somthing. In I think tantics I donno. This one fight game with Sephiroth my one friend Sephi Chan was fighting with Sephiroth and everytime he did his special move he shouted somthing. NOw Sephi Chan prided her self on her Japanese, I figure she thought it was jibberish, or just didn't know.   
  
  
She broke her leg skating and I was over keeping her company. *coff coff* Annoying her. *coff* and well I asked her why Sephiroth was die. I was having a dense day. She gave me this priceless look, here it never dawned on her it was the japanese command for die.  
  
  
::waves to Sephi chan:: I embarruss you online. You can TRY to kill me later. 


End file.
